movie night
by roxan1930
Summary: The monkey team is bored to death so they decide to watch some horror movies


**Roxan: Hello! This is my firts fanfic ever so please be nice.**

**Nova: Don't worry I'm sure the readers wil love it.**

**Roxan: Really?**

**Antauri: Indeed I've read this myself and I think it's wonderfull.**

**Gibson: I agree with Antauri for a 100%.**

**Roxan: Thanks guys. *gives all of them a kiss on the cheek***

**Sparx: why don't you kiss me at a better place? *pushes his lips towards me***

**Roxan: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! *punches him in the face and sends him flying till nobody can't see him anymore***

**Chiro: Wow! And i thought Nova could punch hard!**

**Roxan: Yeah I don't know my onw power but is there anyone who wants to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Otto: Me, me, me! **

**Roxan: Alright Otto you can do it.**

**Otto: Roxan doens't own srmthfg or the movies in the story.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

**Movie night**

It was a boring day in Shuggazoom city and it soon turned into a boring night.

The monkey team was lying in a circle on the floor of the main room and groaned at the exact same time.

Chiro and Sparx had played all there videogames, Otto had fixed everything in the robot, Nova had destroyed all the training robots, Gibson had completed his experaments and Antauri stopped meditating for a while.

In other words they where bored to death.

"How long have we been laying here?" asked Nova.

When she got no answer she rolled on top of Antauri who had been lying next to her.

"How long have we been laying here?" she asked again.

"Uhm… I think for two hours now." Replied the now blushing silver monkey.

"Wow that is really long!" she yelled as she rolled off of him much to his relive.

"Hahahahahaha Antauri was just blushing!"laughed Otto.

"Why didn't you roll on top of me because I woudn't mind if you did." Sparxt said flirtatious.

The only respond he got was a punch in the face from Nova.

"Stop gooving around guys! We need to find a way we won't die out of boredom."said Chiro.

"We could….never mind."said Gibson.

"To late Gibson, you where about to say something so spit it out."said Nova.

"Well I was thinking we could watch a movie but its lame so…."the blue monkey explained with a small pink blush on his cheeks.

"It's not lame, I think it is a wonderful idea."Antauri interrupted.

"Come on Antauri, don't tell me you want to do what Brain Strain said."Sparx arguied.

"Why is there something wrong with watching a movie?" asked Chiro.

"Knowing Brain Strain the movie wil be a stupid documentary about something nobody cares about."Sparx said.

"Actually I was thinking about horrormovie."Gibson said with a smirk because he knew how easily Sparx got scared.

"Wh-what? A sca-scary movie? Come on guys that is just way to childish for us!"Sparx tried to talk his way out but after he saw his teammates grin at each other he knew he had already lost.

"Alright what movie do you want to watch?"the red monkey asked.

"Actually I hoped that any of you guys would know."Gibson replied with a sheepish smile.

"How about _The Saw_?"Antauri suggested.

"Great idea! I'm going to get it right away!"Otto cheered happily.

_A few minutes later_

Sparx was scared hyding behind Chiro while the movie kept going.

The others on the other hand where happily eating popcorn and drinking soda while watching.

When Gordon was busy cutting his foot off Sparx saw Nova flinch and thought it would be the perfect moment to be her prince charming.

"Don't worry Nova, I'll make shure that won't happen to you."he said flirtatious only to see she had hid her face in Antauri's chest while he was doing his best to soothe her while Chiro and Otto chuckled and Gibson gave Sparx his 'Sorry Sparky but it looks like you lose to Antauri this time' smirk.

He glared at the blue monkey and tried to pay as much attention at the movie in a attempt to show he wasn't scared but he only turned white and because of that looked like a _pink_ monkey.

"Man I can't wait to see _The Saw 2_!yelled Chiro when the movie was over.

"I can."Sparx mumbled but Otto heard him.

"I heard it will be in the store's next week so we don't have to wait long."he said with his famous big grin.

"Till then we will just have to be patient."Antauri said.

"Why don't we watch another movie?"Nova suggested.

"Good idea!"everyone exept Sparx cheered.

"No guys it is really late and what if the city gets attacked tomorrow while we're all to tired to do something?"Sparx panicked.

Suddenly the big screen popped on and they saw skeleton king stand there but he looked a little tired.

"What do you want?"yelled Chiro as he went into hypermode and the monkeys gathered around him.

"Calm down boy, I only wanted to tell you fools that I am overworked and going on vacation on Hawai."said the SK.

"Uhm… oke, have a good trip."answered the slightly confused boy.

"ALOHA!"chimed his five colerfull monkeys.

After the screen turned off Chiro turned back to normal and the team sat back on the ground as Nova spoke up.

"Well it looks like we can stay up late tonight."she said with a smile.

"Yeah but you can go to bed if you're scared Sparky!"teased Gibson.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY AND I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!"the red monkey yelled at top of his longs.

"Then wil you join us in the next movie?"Gibson asked.

Crap now he was trapped.

He let out a heavy sigh and sat down between Otto and Nova again.

"Alright. What are we watching now?"he asked in a annoyed tone.

"Oh,oh,oh I know!"Otto yelled jumping up and down.

"What did you come up with Otto?"asked a slightly amused Chiro.

The happy green monkey stopped jumping and grinned at everyone in the group and said "We can watch _Night of the Living Dead._"

After some murmers of agree they watched the movie as wel and Sparx of couse was screaming almost the whole time, especially when the zombies grabbed Barbra.

After the movie was over he was so exhausted he let his head fall in Nova's lap without thinking and was right after pushed to the other side of the room by the female monkey who just stood up and sat in Gibson's lap.

"Ready for round three?"she asked the blue monkey.

"Hey Otto."Antauri wispered to his friend.

"Yeah?"Otto turned his head to look at him.

"Did I blush the same way when Nova was on top of me as Gibson is doing now?"

"Yep you where as pink as Nova's eyes."

"Oh boy."Antauri murmerred with a facepalm.

"Hey guys, Gibson said we could watch a third movie"Nova suddenly yelled at them.

"Okay but after that I wanna go to bed."Chiro said while rubbing in his eyes.

"I'm with the kid!"Sparx yelled.

"Nova why don't you pick the last one?"Gibson asked the yellow monkey who was still sitting in his lap.

"Hmmm… lets see….oh we can watch _the fog_."she said.

After they also watched that movie everyone yawned.

"I'm tired."Otto murmerred.

"Me too."said Gibson, Nova and Antauri in unison.

"Let's go to bed team."said Chiro and all of them started to walk to there rooms until they noticed that Sparx wasn't following them.

Instead he just sat on the floor in a little ball shaking.

"What's wrong Sparx?"asked Antauri.

Everyone leaned in to hear the red monkey's reply but he just turned away from them.

"You're really scared aren't you?"Otto asked out of the blue.

"N-no I am no-not sc-scared o-of any-th-thing."Sparx managed to say.

"Sparx those movies scared us all."Chiro said as he picked the red monkey up.

"But you guys are at least able to laugh and make jokes at the movies while I am** the joker of the team**.

"But still I have a feeling I'm gonna have nightmares."Gibson said with a sincere face.

Sparx looked up at everyone and smiled at seing how they all cared about him.

"Guys I have a idea! Why don't we have a sleepover so we can maybe get a safer feeling?"Otto asked.

At first he only got stares and was about to apologize until Chiro suddenly yelled "Everyone to my room!" with a happy grin.

"The first one there gets to lie in the middle of the head part!"Sparx yelled who was also happy by now.

Sparx, Otto and Chiro quikly run towards Chiro's room but kept triping over each other.

While laughing at the other three Antauri, Nova and Gibson walked at a normal pace towards the room and got there earlier then there crazy friends.

When everyone was in bed Nova was in the middle of the side where the pillow laid with Antauri on her right and Gibson on her left while Sparx lay by Gibson's feet with Chiro next to him and at Nova's feet and next to him lay Otto who was at Antauri's feet.

The three at the pillow side just grinned while the three on the foot side glared.

"Goodnight boys." Nova yawned.

"Goodnight Nova." the guys yawned back.

"You know what? I think this night wasn't so bad after all." Sparx said before he fell asleep.

His example was followed and soon they where al sleeping while hugging eachother in case if the got a nightmare.

'_We should watch more movies.'_they thought in there sleep.

**The End**

**Please read and revieuw!*waves***


End file.
